


Memorization

by merthurlin



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlin/pseuds/merthurlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey grows up, and Ahsoka grows up with her. A childhood told in whispered secrets and forgotten stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorization

Ahsoka has always been great with children. The Masters back at the temple took advantage of it often enough – almost every time her and Anakin had respite from fighting, they would conscript her into helping with the youngling, both in play and in study. They loved her – and she loved them in return, would sometimes bring gifts from far off worlds back to the temple. Master Kenobi never approved, but Master Skywalker would simply smile and turn a blind eye.

(Master Skywalker killed them all without remorse or compassion. She tries not to think about that.)

Ahsoka is great with children, but she soon learns that being good with children occasionally and having one attached to her hip full time is a _very_ different experience.

She was mediating when she heard a crash come from the adjacent room. Leaping to her feet, she made sure her lightsabers were attached to her belt before charging into that other room. She hasn’t felt anything in the Force, but she was old enough to know that there are many things that could evade detection in the Force, and she wanted absolutely none of them next to Rey.

Rey was curled up on the bed, heaving great sobs. The source of the crash appeared to be her brush, which has struck the mirror with such great force as to smash it, the mess lying near the bed.

“Rey…?” Ahsoka approached the bed hesitantly, taking her hands off her lightsabers, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get it right!” Rey cried, curling even farther into herself, “It’s not right!”

“What isn’t right, child?” Ahsoka asked, uncertain what to do. Jedi younglings were taught from a very young age to control their emotions, and she rarely saw such violent outbursts of emotions in young children.

“My hair! I can’t braid it right! Not like mom did!” Ah. That. Well.

“How did your mom do it?” Ahsoka sat on the bed. Rey sat up, still crying but trying to speak through her sobs. “She- She would braid it, or sometimes- sometimes she would put in in a ponytail. But I can’t braid it even and I can’t get all my hair into the hairband!”

Rey wouldn’t talk much about her family. She seemed to know only her mom, and didn’t know her real name. For her, mom was mom, and dad was a nonexistent entity in her life. She stubbornly insisted that her mom would come get her one day, but still mistrusted Ahsoka enough to not give her any more details than that.

“Well…” Ahsoka hesitated, and then firmly placed her hand around Rey’s shoulders and pulled her in, hugging her. “I can’t say I have much experience with hair, considering… well, considering I don’t have any”, Rey let out a little giggle at that, and Ahsoka smiles, continuing, “But let me see if I can’t figure it out? I mean, how hard can it be, right?”

Ahaoka knew, she just _knew_ , that somewhere, Anakin was laughing at her beyond his grave. He lectured her thousands of times about “famous last words”, and here she was, a former Padawan, a former commander in the Clone Army, a former smuggler and all around annoyance of the Empire, struggling to braid a little girl’s hair. What a joke.

“Eh…” she stopped, and scratched her cheek. Well, at least Rey’s hair wasn’t all over the place now. Instead, it was held in three little buns, messy but holding fast. “What do you think?”

The little girl hopped over to the mirror, stopped, and stared. Ahsoka held her breath – honestly, she hasn’t been this nervous in a very long time.

Rey span around, and a huge grin spread across her face. “I LOVE IT!!” she quickly skipped over to the bed and throw herself at Ahsoka in a hug, “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Ahsoka gathered her close and hid her smile in her hair. The ghost of Anakin could go screw itself.

* * *

 

She has been with Rey for two months now. The child was wary of her at first – who wouldn’t be, a total stranger offering to take care of her and watch over her? But children are children, and lonely children even more so, and it was obvious Rey needed her help. A five years old child just couldn’t take care of herself, no matter how capable. Not for the first time, Ahsoka wondered what on earth were her parents thinking.

They fell into an easy rhythm – In the morning, Ahsoka would fix a quick breakfast for the two of them. Then, she would teach Rey everything she needed to know: history, languages, and mechanics, in an easy rotation that would help the child accumulate as much knowledge as she could, based on whatever curriculum Ahsoka remembered from the temple. If there was need, she would take Rey to the nearest town and they would buy whatever food they needed. Ahsoka had a limited supply of funds from her days as a smuggler, but soon enough she would need to find a job which would be a problem for two reasons: Jakku didn’t really offer a lot of employment options, and it would mean she had to leave Rey for long stretches on her own, something she really wasn’t fond of doing.

But that was a problem for another day. For now, Ahsoka had to contend herself with slowly learning to cook. She never had much opportunity to do so, in the past – the temple had pre-prepared meals for the younglings, and during the Clone Wars she just ate whatever they served in the mass hall. She knew Anakin knew how to cook – that he loved doing so, in fact, that his mom taught him how and that it was one of the only things he had left of her. She remembered a few precious moments when he cooked for her, when they had enough time for him to whip out one of his Tatooine recipes. He was good, really good, and Ahsoka misses him so much it’s hard to breathe sometimes.

Sometimes she wishes the universe was a place where her Master could teach her how to cook instead of how to fight.

 But if wishes were bantas, and all that shit, and Ahsoka Tano had lunch to make.

“Can I help?” Rey was an eager child, ready to help whenever possible. Ahsoka would have let her, too, if not for that unfortunate accident a few weeks ago where Rey almost set their entire shack on fire. Ahsoka could still see the scorch marks.

“Here”, she gives Rey a plate, “Set the table”. The child scurried off to do her bidding, but tripped over one of her forgotten dolls. Almost without thinking, Ahsoka stretched her hand, using insticts she hasn’t used in months to make the plate float gently through the air until it landed on the table.

There was a moment of silence, and then – “You are a Jedi!” Rey whipped around and accused her, pointing her finger.

Damn, did she have to know about the Jedi order?

“I’m really not”, Ahsoka smiled at her and returned to finish making the food. “You are!” Rey grinned, skipping over to her, “You just used the... Eh….” she scrunched up her face, trying to remember. “The Force”, Ahsoka completed for her, and then nudged her, “Go wash your hands”.

Rey trotted obediently to the sink and skipped onto the small step that Ahsoka set up for her. “Yeah, the Force! You just used it!”

“Doesn’t mean that I am a Jedi”, she replied, “I’m just… Force-sensitive”.

“Am I Force-sensitive?” Rey asked, excited. She finished drying her hands and jumped off the step, once again standing near Ahsoka. “Can you teach me?”

Ahsoka stopped what she was doing and looked at the child, contemplating. In the old days, when the Jedi Temple was still standing and Jedi Masters were not a mythical legends, Rey would have been already too old to start training. Ahsoka was three when she was taken by Master Plo, and almost all the Jedi she knew were about the same age when they were brought to the temple. The only one who wasn’t was Anakin, and, well… look how that turned out.

Besides, Ahsoka never completed her training. Could she really train a youngling? But then again… Could she afford not to? Rey was strong with the Force, even untrained, and it could prove dangerous, both to her and others.

She couched down, bringing herself to eye-level with the child. “You are”, she agreed softly, “And I can. But this is _dangerous_ , Rey. It’s not a game, or just a passing amusement. I can train you, but you need to make me a few promises, okay?”

Rey’s face became serious. She was a happy child, and free with her feelings, but even she could tell there was something important about this moment. “What promises?”

“You can never tell anyone about what I’m teaching you, not unless I tell you so. I know you have some friends in the village – they can never know. You cannot use what I’m teaching you outside of this house, unless you are in actual, real danger. And you can never, never, use it to harm another person if you don’t absolutely have to. The Force is a powerful weapon and a powerful tool, and you need to be smart about how you use it and when you use it”, Ahsoka paused, noticing the apprehension on her charge’s face. Smiling a bit, she pulled her close to her and hugged her. “I’m not telling you all of this to frighten you”, she whispered into her hair, “I believe you are smart and capable of using it for good, Rey, okay?”

Rey wrapped her hands around Ahsoka’s neck, “I will, I promise Ahsoka!”

“I know you will”, with that, Ahsoka rose up, pulling Rey with her and settling her on her hips, “Now, I distinctly remember we were about to eat some food…”

* * *

 

 “I can’t leave!” Rey screamed, tears rolling down her face. Honestly, those tears haven’t stopped for the last hour or so – how much water can one five years old body hold? Ahsoka should be worried, but honestly, she is a bit impressed. Her temper tantrums only ever lasted half this long at her age, but then again, she would like to see anyone manage an hour long tantrum in front of Master Plo _and_ Master Yoda. It’s terrifying.

“But Rey-“ Ahsoka tried again, only to get cut off. “I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t!” the kid chanted, stomping her leg, “They _are_ coming!”

It comes down to this – Rey believes her family is going to come get her. Ahsoka knows they aren’t. Rey doesn’t want to get off Jakku. Ahsoka is getting _really_ tired of sand. No wonder Anakin hated the stuff – it got everywhere, to the point where Ahsoka was sure that even were she to take three consecutive showers she wouldn’t be able to get it all off. No wonder Anakin went Dark Side with this shit being his childhood environment. 

(She can joke about it now – she couldn’t for a very long time, but humor was always a good coping mechanism, and Ahsoka figures the world owns her some black humor after everything.)

But it also comes down to this – Ahsoka was weak, in a way the Jedi order never tolerated. And in the face of Rey’s tears, she had nothing else to give her.

“Alright”, she relented, and bends down to hug her, “alright, we will stay”.

Ahsoka knows what it’s like to lose everything because of someone you loved. She refuses to be Bariss.

* * *

At 10 years old, Rey is nothing like a youngling, or a solider, or a rebel. She is a child, and she is loved, and Ahsoka thinks that maybe, after three generations, the Skywalker family finally got it right.

Figures they would need her help to do it, but well, Anakin was always a bit helpless without her.

(She learned not to blame herself for Vader. Anakin has made a choice, and his choice was wrong, but it was his.)

But at 10 years old, Rey was also really, really, nosy.

“But where did you come from, Ahsoka?”

“But what is the Force _really_?”

“Did Princess Leia really smother Jabba the Hutt between her breasts?”

Ahsoka’s head snapped up from the old machinery she was fixing, “Where did you hear _that_?”

“Well, Corix was telling the story of the battle of Endor again…” Rey mumbled.

Fucking _Corix_. The Twi'lek was one of the only children in their vicinity, and at first Ahsoka was glad for the socialization he would provide Rey with. Even in the temple Ahsoka always had friends her age, and she never wanted Rey to grow up without. Of course, Corix was also too much trouble for his own good, with a head about two sizes of his ego – which was about three times his body.

Ahsoka put aside what she working on, and swiveled around to face Rey. “And what did I tell you about listening to Corix?”

Rey blushed, “Not to….” She answered sheepishly, but then continued, “But he knows so much about _everything_ , and he says he knows Princess Leia!”

Ahsoka stared at her, “And you… believed him?”

“No way”, chortled Rey, “Princess Leia is too awesome for Corix”. She quieted down for a while. Ahsoka took it as a reprieve and started to work on the ??? again, which was clearly a mistake. Rey was a tenacious child.

“Do _you_ know Princess Leia?”

 _Of course_. Ahsoka sighed and once again puts the old machine to the side. “And what makes you think I know her?”

“Well”, Rey pondered, and bound up to sit next to Ahsoka, “You are awesome, and she is awesome. And you are a jedi, and Luke Skywalker is a je-“ she stops, her eyes bulging, “Do you know Luke Skywalker?” she asked in a rush.

Ahsoka first thought to correct her assumption that she is a jedi, but then thinks better of it. It did not work when Rey was five, so it probably won’t work when she is ten. And explaining the circumstances of her leaving the order to a ten years old, even one as smart and more emotionally mature as Rey, was not something she was prepared to do. But explaining other things… Well. Maybe it was time.

“No, I don’t know Princess Leia. And I also don’t know Luke Skywalker. And I’m certainly not a Jedi”, she flicked the child’s forehead in a gentle reminder. Rey only giggles. “But I did know a different Skywalker”.

“You did?!” Rey cried out, “Tell me tell me tell me!”

Ahsoka laughed, “Calm down, little one. I will. It’s a long story, and we won’t finish it all today. But you should know”.

She paused for a while, trying to organize her thoughts. How does one tell this story? How does one tell the story of so many different lives lived and lost, a story she was only part of for a short time, a story she left in the middle, a story she was never sure of her place in?

For a second, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a blue shape flickering, and a voice saying, “The beginning is always a good place to start in”. Obi-Wan made many mistakes, but once upon a time Ahsoka was almost his Padawan, and he was almost her Master.

“Once upon a time, in a galaxy not far away, there was a desert planet-“

“Like Jakku!” Rey interrupted her with a tiny shout. Ahsoka smiled, “Yes, like Jakku. But that planet was called Tatooine, and it was home to a boy and his mother. The two were slaves, but they loved each other, and in that love they found freedom.

But the boy was special – he was strong with the Force, and the mother always knew that one day he will be taken away from her. And even as it saddens her, she was glad for it – for she knew her son deserved better than what she could give him”.

“But couldn’t he take her with him?” Rey asked, a frown on her face, “Didn’t he love her?” She did not ask, “Didn’t my family love me?” but Ahsoka heard it, and couldn’t help but draw Rey closer to her, half-hugging the child, “Oh, he did. He loved her very much. But when the Jedi came to take him, they could only free one and not the other. And so the mother was left on the desert planet, and the boy was taken to the temple, to be trained as a Jedi.

But it was not only Jedi which came to Tatooine. With the Jedi was a beautiful angel, whom the little boy loved very much. But the Jedi order was strict, and attachments were forbidden, and so the little boy did not see the angel again for many, many years”.

“But they did meet up again, right?” Rey asked worriedly. “Well, maybe if you let me continue the story, I could tell you” Ahsoka laughed softly, squeezing the child. “Sorry, sorry!”

“The boy grow up, and learned the ways of the Force. He was strong, and smart, but he lacked control of his emotions. One of the Jedi who rescued him from his planet took him as his student. The teacher was wise, and taught the young Jedi much, and they became friends.”

“Like us!” exclaimed Rey, and Ahsoka had to pause. Being compared to Obi-Wan was… strange and unsettling, and yet… something warm curled up inside her. She was always envious of Obi-Wan’s calmness and steadiness. Even when things were the worst they could be, he was always there to show her the way. To think she might be the same for Rey… the thought was humbling.

“Yes,” she agreed softly, “like us". 

But all was not right with the world. A war was brewing, and the Force was unbalanced. And at the middle of it all stood the angel – only now she was a Senetor, working for peace and stability. But she was in danger – and the boy and his teacher were called to protect her”.

“Yes!” cheered Rey, “They met again!”

Ahsoka had to wonder what would have changed if they didn’t, if Anakin and Padmé never saw each other again after their brief childhood meeting. She never knew about their wedding until later, of course – she doesn’t know what she would have done if she did, if she would have gone to the council or kept her Master’s secrets – but she always knew there was something strong between them, something she never fully understood. The Empire was built on the bones of everything Padme fought to achieve, it was built on her corpse, and she doesn’t know what part Anakin played in her death. She knows the order was wrong in its refusal to accept love and attachments as necessary parts of existence, but Anakin always tended to _feel_ stronger than others -  she does not know what part Padmé played in the creation of Vader, but she knew there must have been one.

“The boy and his teacher saved the Senator from the evil forces which wanted to do her harm, and in the process the boy and the Senator fell in love. The order would never have accepted their relationship, and so the two had to marry in secret. Not even the boy’s teacher knew”.

“I don’t think I like this order very much”, mumbled Rey, frowning. “The order had its reasons for its teachings, little one. But it was also an old, old, religion, and it became too…” Ahsoka paused, trying to find the words, “stagnant. It became so obsessed with what was proper, what was tradition, that it forgot to think about what was right, what was _good_ ”.

“Is that why we are not there?” Rey asked, “You once said you were trained at the temple. Why aren’t I?”

Ahsoka lifted one eyebrow, “If I remember correctly, the last time I tried to take you off this planet you didn’t talk to me for a _week_.”

Rey blushed, “No- but-“, she floundered, trying to explain. Ahsoka came to her rescue.

“I’m only teasing, Rey. The reason you aren’t being taught in the temple is… complicated. But we are getting sidetracked. We still have more of the story to go through!

The boy grow up to become a man, and the unrest in the galaxy grow up to become a full-fledged war. The Jedi became part of that war, and the man became a general in the army. He was strong and smart, and soon he became known as a hero, and not just any hero – the Hero With No Fear.”

“Was he? Without fear, I mean?” Rey asked, curious.

“No one is without fear. Fear is an important part of what makes us sentient. It drives us forward even as it pushes us back, and it’s our choices which determine in which direction we go. But he was very brave, and selfish in a very selfless way. He always wanted to save everyone, no matter the cost.

The Jedi feared his recklessness, and wondered how to control it. And eventually they decided to make the man a teacher, and give him a student.”

And wasn’t there where her story really begun? Not when she was born, or even when she was taken to the temple. Not when she built her first lightsaber, or when she finally managed to win a duel. Her story started with Anakin, even if she outlived him, and it would always be intertwined in his.

“At first the man and his new student didn’t get along. He thought she was too young to fight, and she was too determined to prove herself and wouldn’t listen to him. But then he saved her life, and saved his, and slowly they became…” here Ahsoka faltered, unsure of how to describe what they had, the bond that was more than a teacher and a student.

“Family?” and oh, Rey would never stop surprising her. Ahsoka blinked back the sudden wetness in her eyes. Oh, how she loved this child, this precious, precious child, who was not hers in blood but hers in any other way that mattered.

“Family. They became family. And for almost two years they fought together, protecting each other and the galaxy”.

And does she remember – she remembers every battle, every victory, every defeat. She would like to say she remembers every clone they lost, but that would be a lie. She does remember every member of the 501st, their names and their likes and dislikes. She remembers the pride she felt when they called her “Commander”, remembers the responsibility and the affection. She remembers easy banter in the mass hall, she remembers shared drinks and shared meals. She remembers funerals and grieving, remembers worlds lost and worlds reborn. And in that moment she feels older than all her years, older than the universe itself, the weight of all of her accomplishments and all of her mistakes bowing her to the ground.

And then, a hand grasps hers, and she can breath again. “Ahsoka? Are you okay?” an inquisitive voice reaches her ears and she turns to see a worried child peering at her. Oh, _Rey_.

“I’m fine, little one”, she reassures her, unwilling to find out if she was lying or not, “Just thinking. Where was I?”

Rey frowned at her, clearly not buying it, “The man and his new student… Did they stay together?”

“They would have loved to, I think”, she smiled, bittersweet, “But the war got worse and worse, and the Jedi order more and more paranoid. They accused the student of treachery, and banished her from the order”.

“No!” Rey burst out, her eyes widening, “She couldn’t be a traitor, she was saving the universe! Was she really?”

“Well, her teacher certainly didn’t think so”, and even now, decades and decades afterwards, Anakin’s steady belief in her makes her smile, a small and secret thing, “and he worked very hard to prove her innocence. And he did – the real culprit was another, and she was cleared of all charged. The order even offered to take her back”.

“I knew it!” Rey laughed.

“But…” and here Ahsoka hesitated. Sometimes it was hard for her to explain to herself why she left the order – how could she explain it to a ten years old who refuses to leave the only home she ever knew?

“But the student didn’t go back to the order. She felt betrayed by those she considered her teachers and her family, and she begun to see the flaws in the order’s teachings. But above all, she wanted to see who she could become without the order. The order was all she has ever known, but she…”

“She was scared to be left alone again, right?”

And for a moment, Ahsoka stopped breathing. She _was_ scared, she realized. She has been so very very scared, those awful few days when she was considered a traitor. The order was all she ever had, and when it abandoned her, she had _nothing_ , and she felt like nothing, and it was terrifying.

Only… that wasn’t exactly true, was it? Even in the worst of it, she had Anakin, didn’t she? Until that was also taken from her.

“She was very scared, Rey. So she left, and she never looked back. And the man was sad, and angry. And as the war progressed he became more and more angry, until even the Senator, his wife, couldn’t make him happy again.

Because, you see, one of the man’s friends was a very evil man. And he was poisoning the man with the dark side of the Force, with anger and hate, until there was nothing left of him. Neither his old teacher nor the Senator could reach him, and he became a monster. He destroyed the Jedi and the temple, and forgot all about who he used to be”.

It was not exactly accurate – Anakin didn’t forget, it would have been easier to live with if he had. Vader knew who Anakin was, who Padmé , Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were. Vader was their mistakes come to life, and it would be foolish to believe otherwise. But Rey didn’t need to know the depths to which Anakin sunk, and sometimes it was easier for Ahsoka to pretend.

“Oh no…” Rey whispered, her hand tightening around Ahsoka, “so this story doesn’t have a happy ending?”

“Of course it does”, Ahsoka smiled at her, “Because the man didn’t know, but the Senator was pregnant with two beautiful, wonderful babies. One would grow up to become a warrior princess, a diplomat turned army general turned leader, and the other would become the last Jedi, the new hope of the rebel alliance”.

“Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker!” exclaimed Rey, “The man and the Senator were their parents?!”

“Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala were two of the most incredible people I ever had the honor to meet”, Ahsoka told her seriously, “And their legacies live in their children, and in all the people those two managed to save”.

“How did you know them?” inquired Rey, still grinning from the mention of her idols.

“I was the student, Rey”, Ahsoka laughed at her, “I was very lucky to have Anakin as my teacher”.

Rey stared at her, mouth agape, “So _that’s_ why you say you aren’t a Jedi!”

Ahsoka nodded, “I left the order – I don’t have the right to bear that name”.

Rey stuch out her tongue at her, “That’s not the way I see it. You fought for the Jedi, and you learned from them, and they were the ones that betrayed you – if anything, they are the ones who don’t deserve to be called Jedi!”

Ahsoka had to laugh, “That’s a nice way to look at it, I suppose. But that’s a debate for another day – it’s getting late, and you have to go to bed”.

Rey audibly groaned, “But Ah-So-Ka”, she whined, “I still have so many questions!”

“And I’m going to be here tomorrow to answer them”, Ahsoka replied, standing up and pulling the child with her. But at her words Rey resisted, causing Ahsoka to turn around, “Rey?”

“You promise, right?” she mumbled, her face downcast.

“Promise what?”

“To be here tomorrow. And the day afterwards, and the one after that. You won’t leave, right? Not how you left the order, or how Anakin left you, right?”

For the second time that night, Ahsoka had to blink away tears. She kneeled down and pulled Rey into her arms, hugging her tightly. “Rey, I promise you. As long as it’s in my power, I will never, ever leave you, okay?”

Rey nodded silently, her arms coming up to hug Ahsoka back. The two stayed like that for a few moments, before Ahsoka detached herself, standing up and moving inside their house.

“C’mon, it’s bed time now.”

Rey whined again, but moved to follow, quickly going through the motions of bedtime. Before she hopped into bed, however, she stopped and turned to face Ahsoka, who was standing in the doorway.

“So you never met Leia and Luke, right? Even though they were Anakin and Padmé’s children?”

Ahsoka nodded, unsure where the child was going with her questions. 

“And they never met their parents, right?”

Well, she couldn’t exactly tell the child that their father tortured both of them, and almost killed them on multiple occasions. Easier just to say – “No”.

“Well”, Rey frowned, crossing her arms, “That’s just not right”. She paused, considering, “We should go meet them”.

“ _What?_ ” Ahsoka asked, shocked, “ _Why?_ ”

Rey looked at her for a long moment, and suddenly Ahsoka felt as if this tiny child, her tiny child, could read all the things she left unsaid, could hear all the broken promises and reassurances she left behind.

“You miss him, don’t you? Anakin, I mean”, Rey asked knowingly, her arms falling to her sides. “And they are his children… you should meet them”.

Oh, Rey. “I would never leave you, remember?” Ahsoka smiled sadly, “Never ever”.

“Well, I could come with!” Rey added with enthusiasm, unable to hide her excitement and the possibility of meeting her heroes.

“And… leave Jakku?” Ahsoka asked carefully. She knew what the planet meant for Rey, a broken promise of itself, and she would never again try to push her to part from it.

“No one should grow up without knowing who their parents are”, Rey simply said. Over the years she begun to forget more and more about her parents, and while she didn’t talk of it, Ahsoka knew it bothered her, that she could simply forget those she waited for so hopefully.

“Rey” Ahsoka said, “You are the most extraordinary child I have ever had the honor to meet”.

Rey smiled at her, happy and sad at the same time, and Ahsoka knew that this child, her child, the child born because of all of Anakin’s mistakes and sins – Rey is going to change the galaxy.

 


End file.
